Walter Leaves
by Capt. Hasting
Summary: A series of one-shot stories about Integra, Alucard, Seras, and Pip and how they take over Walter's duties during his absence.
1. First Minutes

Walter is Gone

A/N: Hi Capt Hasting Here. Bringing to you a new series of little one shots that deal with Walter leaving Hellsing Manor for some time. Thus leaving Integra, Alucard, Seras, and Pip to fend for themselves without his steady hand and common sense. (How will they ever manage!) So yeah, hope you like it and I'll update as soon as I can. (I'm working on full length fanfics as well.) Please leave reviews , anyway enough from me, on with the stories.

First Minutes.

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing sat in her office and stared at Alucard, Seras, and Pip. The three of them were about to be assigned by Integra (against her better judgment) to take care of Hellsing Manor while Walter was out of town on personal business. Integra sighed and leaned forward, "Good morning everyone." she said. "Good morning." Seras and Pip answered back while Alucard stood in silence, "Now I'm sure you all know that Walter is going to be out of town for a few weeks, thus I am going to have to split his duties between the four of us." She looked at each of them and continued, "Now it seems to me that there are really only three assignments I can trust you with so I'll be taking the most of the work for myself." Pip coughed. "Seras, You will be in charge of cooking,"

"Pip you'll be in charge of weapons management and troop training-" Pip raised his hand "What is it." "Miss Integra I was thzinking zat I could be on kitchen duty with zee beautiful flower." he leaned close to Seras smiling and stroked her hair. Seras edged away silently. Integra shook her head, "No way" she said. "Well put Master." Alucard cut in "I wouldn't trust that french perv anywhere near Seras, also she is _my_ fledgling so I will be the one to work with her." he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and grinned. Integra rolled her eyes, "I don't think so, Alucard you are in charge of keeping the Manor and Garden clean and orderly." She said. Alucard frowned, "What the hell does that mean?" he asked, "Zat means you are zee maid!" Pip burst out laughing, "Maid!" Alucard exclaimed "Master I must protest, My abilities are better suited for other deeds." "Oh pleaze you are as useless as a _lapin_." Pip shot back.

Alucard gave him a cold stare, "Alight, Alright, lets calm down." Integra cut in stepping between the two angry males, "We need to live in harmony or a few weeks that's all, do you think we can manage that?" Alucard bowed "Of course Master, Once I turned him into a ghoul we will live in total harmony." he grinned flashing his fangs in the light. Just then Seras spoke up for the first time, "Sir Integra, I..uh.. hate to be a bother but I'm not that great of a cook." she hung her head. "What do you mean?" Integra asked, "Well I can only really make sandwiches and maybe some pasta, mac and cheese you know stuff like that." Integra frowned, "Well for now it will have to do." she said with a sigh "and if worst comes to worst I'll call a maid and butler service, but it wont come to that right!" The three employees of Hellsing saluted "That's Right Sir!" they said in unison. "Very good, now off with your duties." Integra ordered, Seras, Pip, and Alucard quickly filed out of the room leaving Integra alone. "_Oh I really hope this isn't a huge mistake_." she thought with dread, Unfortunately she had a gut feeling that it was.

End

A/N: Well there you are, one down. It may seem a little choppy, but I had to combine exposition and fun together which is like trying to mix water and oil. Anyway, review, and leave suggestions. Thanks!


	2. Training Day

Training Day

Pip Bernadotte stood in front of a group of Hellsing troops in the large indoor firing range. None of them looked that interested in the idea of training and most of them were perfect shots already, but Integra made sure that every one who worked for her would practice at least every other week. "Listen up!" Pip bellowed, "My name is Pip Bernadotte-" "We know who you are!" one of the men yelled out. Pip shot him an angry look and continued, "Right, My name is Pip Bernadotte and I will be in charge of your training until Walter returns. I trust zat you will be treating me wizth zee same respect you show him."

The man who interrupted Pip before chuckled, "Not in your life Frenchy." he shot out causing a few of the others to chuckle as well. Pip walked up to the trouble maker, "What iz your name?" he asked the man who turned out to be considerably taller them him. That man looked down at Pip, "My name is Bert." he said. "Ah-ha very well Bert so you feel like you don't need to train huh? "Maybe you should go to Integra and explain it to her." he said with a smirk, Bert looked unfazed. "I might just do that." he said, "In fact I might just say that we deserve a little break. Considering how hard we work everyday. What do ya say boys?" he turned to the other men in the firing range.

Some nodded their heads others audibly agreed, Bert turned back to Pip. "Seems like everyone agrees. So how about it Frenchy lets all put the guns down and hit the pub?" he grinned. Pip shook his head "Thzere will be no pubs today, I have taken the assignment of commander very seriously and no one shall be goofing around on my watch." he said defiantly. "Now lets get to work!" no one moved, "Lets take a vote." one of the men called out. Bert nodded slowly "That sound like a good idea, lets take a vote and be democratic about it. All in favor of staying here say aye." no one made a sound. "Alright all who want to go to the pub say aye." the men cheered, Bert looked down at Pip triumphantly. "There you go, it's unanimous. To the Pub!" Everyone cheered and started towards the door.

"No one iz going any anywhere!." Pip shouted quickly blocking the way out, "As your commander I order all of you to get back in line!" the men stared at him. "Stuff him in the locker!" one of the men call out, suddenly five guards grabbed Pip and lifted him over their shoulders. "Hey what zee hell are you doing! Stop! Put me down, zees iz mutiny!" Pip screamed struggling to get out of their grip. The five guards quickly opened up the weapons locker and stuffed Pip inside and locked him in. Laughing they all exited the firing range with the others leaving Pip steaming inside. "_Batards perfide_! When I get out I'll kill you all!" he shouted trying to force the locker open.

End

A/N: Well what do you think? Was is good, bad, terrible? Please leave a review, or any suggestions for other scenarios you think would work for this series. Thanks


	3. Lunch Time

Lunch Time

Seras Victoria sat at the small table in the Hellsing kitchen trying to think of something that would be easy to make but still have a taste other then burnt. She sighed, "_Why did Integra assign me kitchen duty_?" she thought. Just then the intercom on the wall came to life, "Seras...Seras... come in Seras." Integra called. Seras slipped out of her chair and pushed the talk button, "I'm her Sir. Integra." she said. "Very good, I'm just calling to see how lunch is coming along, we're getting a little hungry in here." Seras sighed once again. You see today was when the Convention of Twelve would meet up for their every-other-weekly Round Table Conference, and Seras Victoria was supposed to cook for them. "Uh...it's coming along great." she lied, "Should be ready...really soon."

"Very good, We'll be waiting." The intercom went silent, turning back towards the stove Seras decided that she should probably just check a cook book and wing it. Unfortunately after 10 minutes of searching it became evident that Hellsing's kitchen did not carry cook books,"_Shit! Now what_?" Seras thought "_Alright Seras don't panic, lets just make...Sandwiches_!" She grinned. It was perfect, simple yet elegant, opening the fridge she began to pull out the the ingredients she would need" Bread, ham, mayo, mustard, onions, and so on.

Once ready she used her vampiric speed to whip up a tray full of succulent delicious sandwiches, "_Well, they look better then I expected_." she thought with smile. Just then a group of Hellsing guards clattered into the kitchen laughing, singing, and obviously drunk. Upon seeing the sandwiches their eyes lit up. "Hey! Seras made us some lunch!" one yelled, "Wait what? No!" Seras exclaimed "These are for Integra and her friends." she tried to block their way but there were too many. 20 minutes later all the men left and the sandwiches were gone.

Seras stared at the empty tray that used to hold her mountain of food sat, "_Perfect, just perfect_." she thought angrily. Sighing she quickly grabbed her coat and left for the store, 30 minutes later she as back with a new batch of ingredients which she quickly slapped together into another tray of subs. Once done she stepped back to see her work, it didn't look as great as the first batch but she didn't think anyone would care. Carefully she picked up the heavy tray and slowly tip-toed towards he conference room, "_Slowly...slowly...careful_..." she chanted her mantra as she walked. "_So far so good_." Just then a certain elder vampire slipped up through the floor behind Seras, Alucard grinned as he watched his fledgling struggling with the tray. "_Perfect_." he thought gliding right up behind her, "Hey there Police Girl!" he yelled.

Seras screamed and launched the tray into the air, causing the sandwiches to splatter all over the floor. "Master!" Seras whined "Why did you do that?" she look down at the mess distressed. Alucard was laughing his head off, "Oh Man! You should have seen your face! Priceless!" he said between breaths. Seras' lip began to quiver, "That wasn't funny, I worked hard on those." she said he voice cracking. Alucard waved his hand "Ah, who cares, they were probably bad anyway." he said dismissively. Seras frowned, kicked Alucard's shin with her steel toe boot, and began to walk away.

"That didn't hurt!" Alucard called after her, "I'm a vampire. I don't feel pain." he grinned. Seras stopped in her tracks and tried to calm her self but failed. Turing around she kicked Alucard in the crotch, "Mommy!" Alucard squeaked, he slowly sunk on to the floor moaning. "Oh by the way, as maid, it's your job to clean this up." Seras added as a parting shot.

-xxxx-

20 minutes later Seras Victoria was walked down the halls once more with another tray of sandwiches, after her second trip to the store Seras was getting a little fed up with the whole situation and wished Walter would come back soon. As she rounded a corner Seras heard the thundering of boots and the distant yelling of Hellsing's (still drunk) troops. "How the 'ell did he get out?" one asked, "I don't know! Just run!" another answered. Their voices and foot steps grew louder, "You think he'll really kill us?" a third asked.

The stampede of soldiers turned the corner and ran towards Seras, "Out of the way!" their leader yelled, Seras flattened herself against the wall as the men past by. Once they were gone she let out a sigh or relief and rounded the corner only to slam right into Pip, who was chasing the troops. The force of the collision sent Seras, Pip, and the tray of sandwiches crashing onto the hard marble floor, "Oh my dear Seriz!" Pip exclaimed when he saw who he crashed into "I really apologize for knocking you down." he stood up and offered her his hand. She slapped it away and got up by her self, "Aw come on. I'm sorry." Pip said as he picked off the tomato and cheese from her head, "Zere, zee beautiful flower is-" CRACK! The sound of Seras' fist colliding with Pip's jaw echoed through the hall as he fell onto the floor unconscious.

-xxxx-

Hellsing Round Table Meeting Room

The members of the Convention of Twelve sat in silence waiting for their lunch which had been promised to them over an hour ago. Someone's stomach growled, "Where is the food," Sir. Shelby M. Penwood whined "I'm getting really hungry." "We're all hungry!" Another member snapped. Penwood scowled "This is ridicules! Lets just go out to eat." he said angrily, "Never!" another member called out slamming his fist against the table "We've eaten at Hellsing Manor over 30 years! It's tradition." Integra signed and laid her head down on the table. "_I miss_ _Walter_." she thought unhappily.

Just the door burst open and Seras Victoria entered the room carrying two large bags of burgers from a local McDonald's, "Lunch is served!" she called out as she spilled the burgers on the table. The eleven men and Intgra stared at the pile, "What is this?" Penwood asked picking up a Mcdouble, "It's a hamburger, and if you know whats good for you,you'll eat it." Seras threatened with a slightly crazed look in her eyes. Penwood gulped and quickly stuffed a hamburger into his mouth wrapping and all. Seras smiled, gave Integra a salute, and left the room, Integra sighed again "_I_ really _miss Walter_." she thought.

End


	4. The Garden

The Garden

Hellsing Manor, 2:06 P.M.

Alucard stepped into the garden of Hellsing Manor and cringed, "I hate the sun." he grumbled shielding his eyes. Of course if he had any say in the matter he would be sitting inside drinking blood or sleeping, but unfortunately Integra had other plans. You see ever since Walter left four days ago Alucard hadn't done any work, thus the mansion began to slowly degrade into a pigsty. That prompted Integra to force Alucard back to work cleaning the house. Once he finished that she ordered him outside to do the garden.

Sighing, Alucard pulled out the list of chores he had to do, the first assignment was: **Cut the grass**, "_Well that sounds easy enough_." Alucard thought. Unzipping his work bag Alucard began removing the tools he would need to work with. "Let see here, Flame thrower... Samurai Sword...Super Hydro-pump...AHA! Chainsaw!" he grinned as he pulled out the large dangerous weapon from the bottom of the bag. Then laughing like a maniac Alucard turned it on and attacked the blades of grass.

-xxxx-

One hour later

Humming as he walked Alucard approached the back door of Hellsing Manor. He had finished with the garden, which was in pristine condition, and now Alucard was ready for a cold blood bag and a soft coffin. Alas it would not be so, "Where do you think your going?" asked Integra, who was sitting on the back porch drinking tea. "To sleep. I'm done." Alucard answered, Integra looked at him skeptically, "So quick?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Alucard nodded, "Yes, Master I have finished with your garden ." he answered. Integra didn't weaver, "Let me see the list." she ordered, Alucard gave it to her.

"Lets see... Did you cut the grass?" she asked, "Yes." Alucard answered. "What about the hedges?" "Trimmed to perfection." Alucard grinned, Integra frowned. "The Flowers were watered?" "Of course." "And the pests were killed?" Alucard began to answer but stopped. "Uh...no." he answered sheepishly. Integra smiled, "I thought so. Now then I suggest you get back to work." she gave the list back to Alucard who snatched it from her hand annoyed. Grumbling he went to the garden shack to grab the poisons he would need, Integra on the other hand smiled as she took another sip of her tea.

-xxxx-

Alucard held out the gallon of bug killer to the rose bushes and began to spray them, as he worked his way down he heard an annoying little sound coming from somewhere in the garden. M_unchmunchmunchmunch_, Alucard stopped and looked around. He could see nothing, then the sound came again, _munchmunchmunchmunch_. Putting down the bug killer Alucard began to search the garden for the source of the sound, after 10 minutes of searching he saw a few yards away: A fat white rabbit eating flowers.

Alucard stood still staring at it, "You dare to defile the garden of my Master?" he asked, the rabbit didn't answer. _Munchmunch_. "Well then," Alucard continued "For that you will receive the penalty of death!" Alucard grinned as he pulled out his 13mm Jackal from his inner coat pocket. Taking careful aim he slipped his finger onto the trigger and pulled, Bang!

Unfortunately for Alucard the rabbit hopped away just before he could pull the trigger, so instead of blowing the rabbit's head off the bullet slipped harmlessly into the dirt. Alucard froze and stared the the spot where the rabbit once stood, "I missed." he whispered. A sudden rage filled his body, "You lucky bastard!" he roared pulled out his second pistol, "I'll blow you away and then I'll drink your blood!" Running after the rabbit Alucard began to fire the weapons in quick succession, not really caring about what he hit. Amazingly the rabbit was able to survive the barrage of bullets and escape into it's hole.

Alucard dived onto the ground the stuffed his pistol into the burrow and fired until the magazine ran dry. "Shit!" Alucard quickly stood up and began to pace around the hole pissed. You see the situation had evolved from a matter of his master's garden to a matter of his personal pride, from this point on letting the rabbit live would be a sign of weakness and showing weakness was not an option for Alucard. "How the hell do I kill him now? he asked himself, "I cant jump in the hole, cant reach him, cant shoot him..." he continued grumbling until finally his eyes lit up. "I got it! I'll blow him up!" Grinning Alucard ran off to Hellsing's armory.

-xxxx-

Seras Victoria approached Sir. Integra who was sitting at the small table drinking tea, "Good afternoon Sir. Integra." she said. "Good afternoon." Integra answered smiling, "I came to inform you that lunch is ready to be served." Seras said. "I see...um...What is it going to be today?" Integra asked. "Oh today we will be having Lasagna. I made it myself!" Seras beamed, Integra nodded "Alright let me finish my-" Just then the sound of a huge explosion erupted from the garden. "Good Heavens!" Integra exclaimed "What on earth was that?" She stood up from the table and went over to the steps as bits of dirt, rocks, and plants began to rain down from the sky. "I'm not sure, it seems like a bomb exploded or somth-" SPLAT!

The bloody hind quarters of a white rabbit fell on to the steps in front of the two women, Seras screamed and covered her eyes while Integra stared at the grizzly sight in shock. Slowly her shocked expression melted into one of rage, "ALUCAAAAAAAARD!" she yelled at the top of her lungs

End

A/N: No animals were harmed in the making of this Fanfic. (Except for the chicken we had for lunch. Mmmm, Yummy)

P.S. I have nothing against rabbits or other animals. :)


	5. Where's Waldo

Where's Waldo

A/N: Hi, Capt. Hasting here with another addition to the series. Hopefully you all like it so far and I apologize for not updating for so long but as you all know life has a tendency to keep you busy. Anyway, please enjoy and don't forget to review. Thanks.

It had been a week since Walter had left the mansion when Sir. Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing awoke from her peaceful slumber to a loud crash from out in the hall, a few moments later she could hear the voice of her servant and his fledgling having an argument. Groaning she rolled over and tried to go back to sleep with no success, "_It's hopeless_." she thought reaching for her glasses. Once she had them on she grabbed the alarm clock sitting next to her bed and saw that it was three in the morning. In the hall the argument had escalated into a physical battle. (Those had been happening more and more often now.)

Sighing she put the clock down and reached for the telephone with the intention of calling Walter and ordering him to come back home. While she knew it would be embarrassing to admit defeat Integra felt that there was no other way. You see because she had to deal with the government and the prevention of a vampire epidemic, no one was around to keep the mansion in order. Alucard and Seras were terrible at there assigned jobs and Pip was still in the hospital recovering from Seras' punch in the face which dislocated his jaw and broke the left side of his skull.

Left to their own devices the list of problems created by the two vampires was growing each week, with this one being no exception. Why just yesterday Alucard had "accidentally" (she didn't believe him) killed all of the plants in the garden by pouring too much pesticide on the ground. As one would expect it seeped in to the soil and spread throughoutthe entire estate. When confronted with his atrocity he covered it up by converting everything into, as he called it, a Japanese rock garden. She hated it. Seras fared no better by causing the stove and oven to explode three days ago while she had tried to cook a new dish.

Thus the Hellsing household was forced to eat fast food which Integra wasn't a fan of, In fact in the last three days she had gained 20 pounds. "Yes" she mumbled, "It's time for Walter to come home." she grabbed the phone a quickly dialed the number of his cell. He answered on the third ring,

"Hello?" he said in a slightly drunken voice. In the background Integra could hear lively music and singing,

"Hello Walter. It's Integra."

"Who? Miranda?" he mumbled something ineligible and belched.

Integra frowned, "_Where the hell is he_?" she wondered, then she yelled into the phone, "No, It's me Integra! Integra Hellsing!"

"Oh, Teggie hi!"

"_Teggie_?" Integra thought unhappily "_When the hell did I get that nickname_?"

"Hows it going?" Walter asked

"Uh...not very good." she paused thinking of a way to explain her predicament, "You see, I need you to come back here."

"Waddya mean come back? I still looking after my sick bother, We're in the hospital right now." he hiccuped.

"Walter, that sounds like a pub. Plus you don't have a brother." she shot back.

"Ayoo callin me a liar? I'm in the hospital right now." just then Integra heard a woman called Walter's name, Walter yelled something back then continued.

"Look Teggie I gotta go, the nurse needs to talk to me about my sick sister."

"Don't you mean brother?"

"Uh..Right right brother yeah. Look I'll call yu back in the morning. Bye"

With that he hung up leaving Integra with no answer to her problems, "_Freaking waste of time_." she thought angrily slamming the receiver into its cradle. Out in the hall she could hear the two vampires running around shooting at each other, "_Tomorrow_." she thought "_Tomorrow, I'll fix everything_." With that she collapsed back into her bed and willed herself to sleep.

End


	6. Mice and Men: Part 1

**Mice and Men **

**A/N**: Hey there everyone, I would like to apologize for not updating for so long but I was hit by some writers block which kept me from doing so. So to make up for my long absence I have decided to write a slightly longer one shot which has a few parts. (I guess that makes it more of a short story then a one shot.) Hopefully you like it and as always I ask that you leave a review. (It doesn't take a lot of energy or time but it's quite valuable for us writers.) Anyway on with the show!

**Part 1**

Sir. Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing awoke to the shrill ring of her alarm clock. Rolling over she reached for the snooze button but thought better of it. Today was going to be a busy day and she would need every hour she could get. Throwing off the covers she climbed out of bed, got dressed, tamed her hair, and slipped out of her room. Closing the door quietly behind her Integra began the lengthy walk to her office which was located in the opposite wing of the mansion. As she walked she noticed a very strange phenomenon: The mansion, which was usually filled with the noise of her two vampires was now deathly quiet, and it was slightly unnerving. "Strange." she thought as her foot steps echoed off the walls, "Very very strange."

Rounding the corner Integra passed the Security Center of Hellsing Manor and paused, slowly and carefully she placed her ear against the door. From inside the buzz of electronic equipment and voices could be heard, "_Well, at least someone is working_." she thought happily. Then twisting the handle she opened the door, The two guards, Allen Comings and Charlie Harper, stared at their boss surprised. Allen was leaning back in his chair with is legs up on his desk, holding a Nintendo DS. While Charlie was stuffing his mouth full of cheese Danishes. Integra's face darkened as she looked at her employees, "I feel safer already." she mumbled under her breath. Charlie swallowed loudly and grinned " H-hello boss." he said, "I-Is there anything we can do to help you?" Allen added quickly lowering his feet and sitting up in his chair.

"Well, actually you can." she said dryly, "Anything." Allen spoke up. "Just say the word." Charlie added with a nod, "Alright, then let me say it." Integra growled annoyed, the two guards quieted down. "Now, do you have any idea where my two vampires are?" she asked. Allen glanced at Charlie "You know were the two um...vamps are?" Charlie shook his head. "No." he said. Allen turned back to Integra, "No, we don't." he smiled sheepishly, Integra sighed and rubbed the ridge of her nose. "_Idiots_." she thought, "OK get up." she grabbed Allen's chair and pulled it out from under him.

Sitting down she began clicking at the keyboard sending thorough commands into the large computer system that controlled the Manor's security. A few seconds later the image of Seras Victora popped onto the large LCD screen. She seemed to be asleep at the kitchen table, while various books were laid out around her. "Hey hey! You found her!" Allen exclaimed happily, Integra shot him a venomous look. "Thank you for clarifying that." she said sarcastically, Allen's grin melted away, "Sorry." he muttered.

Turning back to the monitor Integra quickly typed in a new command and waited for the results and a couple of seconds later she got them. "Command failed: Alucard's Location unknown." the smooth electronic voice spoke up. Integra frowned and stood up, "Thank you gentlemen. I leave you to your..._work_." with that she turned and left the Security Center.

**-xxxx-**

Integra entered the kitchen and inspected the damage that was still left from the stoves explosion and while Seras and the soldiers did fix and repaint most of it there were still cracks and burn marks on the ceiling where they could not reach. Approaching the table she saw that the books laying around Seras were in fact cook books. Integra couldn't help but smile as she picked one of them up, "_At least she's trying._" Integra thought flipping through the pages of recipes and easy instructions, Just then Seras stirred in her seat and fell of the chair with a crash.

Jumping up from the floor she took a fighting stance and looked around the kitchen for her "attacker" but quickly jumped into a salute when she saw Integra. "At ease." Integra said, Seras smiled and lowered her arm. "Good Morning Sir." she said. "Good morning to you too." Integra answered, "I see that you're busy learning how to cook." she gestured to the mountains of books on the table. Seras smiled sheepishly, "Yeah well, I'm trying. At least I will be ready for the new stove." she answered. Integra nodded "Very good, please continue." with that she turned and left the kitchen.

**-xxxx-**

Entering her office Integra saw a takeout bag from a McDonald's on her desk. Sitting down in her chair she unhappily began to remove the McBreakfast platter, which consisted of McPancakes, McSausage, and McScrambled Eggs. None of it looked very appetizing but there was nothing else so her began to slowly cut the McPancakes with the plastic utensils provided with the meal. As she chewed her first bite she heard a strange scurrying sound followed by a light knocking above her, glancing upwards she was met with the sight of Alucard crawling upside down on the ceiling with the stethoscope. Every so often he would knock on the wood and listen to any sounds that fallowed, Integra frowned. "Alucard?" she called out. When the vampire didn't answer she called out louder. "Alucard!" the vampire looked down at her from his perch and smiled, "Good morning Master." he said. "Will you please get down from the ceiling." Integra ordered, Alucard grinned and dropped down onto Integra's desk. The heel of his left boot crushed the McBreakfast platter sending bits of egg and sausage in all directions.

"Would you like to explain yourself?" Integra asked when Alucard climbed down from her desk. "Of course Master. I was searching for mice." he grinned. Integra raised an eyebrow, "Mice?" she asked, "Hellsing Manor never had mice." Alucard shrugged. "It does now." he said. Integra frowned, "I see...well I guess you should proceed." she pulled out a cigar and lit it. Alucard bowed "Thank you Master I promise that the little bastards won't survive this day." he ginned happily and pointed to his pistol. "Right,,," Integra answered slowly, "Just don't ruin the furniture."

"Of course, I'll be very very careful." Alucard said with a bow after which he turned to leave but froze. "Oh by the way," he pulled out an envelope from his jacket pocket and handed it to Integra. "Iscariot sent this three days ago. I accidently misplaced it and didn't find it till today." Integra ripped it open and began to read. "Oh no." she moaned when she finished, "Not now." Alucard frowned "What's wrong?" he asked. Integra looked up at him with sorrow in her eyes, "Enrico Maxwell is coming visit...today."


	7. Mice and Men: Part 2

**Mice and Men: Part 2**

"Enrico is coming here, why?" asked Alucard with a frown on his face. Integra crumpled the letter and threw it into the waste paper basket, "Apparently he will be in town and decided that he might as well talk to me about some sort of proposal." she shrugged, "His reasons dont really matter, Either way we should make preparations for his arrival at seven tonight." Alucard grinned and rubbed his hands together, "Seven eh?" Integra glanced up from her papers and frowned. "What are you planning?" she asked, "I hope your not going to do something stupid to mess with him." Alucard's grin widened. "Of course not." he bowed low, "I would _never_ do such a thing." Just then a scream of mouse came from the kitchen fallowed by the sound of crashing pots and pans. Alucard glanced at the door and grinned, "That's my cue." he said and ran out of the room, his gun gleaming in the light.

Integra sighed and stood up, quickly she placed all the papers into a neat pile and was about to leave when the phone rang. She glanced at it as it rang a second time. Slowly she picked up the receiver and placed it to her ear, "Hello?"

"Hello Integra, It's Walter."

Integra frowned as she remembered the talk she had with him last night. "Walter where the hell are you?" she asked angrily.

"I'm in jail...in Lancaster."

"In jail! What did you do to get arrested?"

"Is it really that important?"

"Yes I think it is!"

Walter sighed, "I got really drunk last night and started a bar fight while watching the football game ok. Now I need a hundred pounds for bail."

"And you expect me to pay don't you?"

"Well yes...Who else will pay?"

Now it was Integra who sighed and sat down into her chair, "Fine I'll wire the money but I expect you to come back here the moment your out."

"Yes yes Of course!"

"Good. Is that all?"

"Yes, that's pretty much it...thanks a lot. I owe you one."

Integra chuckled, "Sure thing. Just remember to come back."

"Yes I know. I will...look my time is up...so I'll see you soon bye."

Integra heard the click of the phone as Walter hung up and slowly placed the receiver back into it's place. Then she got up, straightened her jacket, and went to prepare for Enrico's visit.

**-xxxx-**

**7:00 PM **

**That night.**

Enrico Maxwell stepped out of the black car which had brought him to Hellsing Manor and smiled, "It is quite nice that we are on time tonight. Don't you agree?" he turned to Father Renaldo who had just slid out of his seat. "Yes, it is quite nice indeed." he agreed with a slight nod. Enrico turned back towards the sprawling mansion and began his walk up the gravel pathway to the front steps, upon reaching the door he turned to Renaldo and grinned, "She will be very surprised that we arrived on time." He said. "Most likely." Renaldo answered as he knocked on the thick doors, the sound echoing inside the main hall. A few moments later the door was opened by a young girl with pale skin, long black hair, and intense red eyes.

"Hello?" she asked timidly looking up at the two men. Enrico furrowed his brow, "Good evening miss," he said, "My name is Enrico Maxwell and I am here to see Integra." the girl's eyes lit up and she smiled. "Oh, you must be the special guest Auntie was talking about, please come in." She opened the door all the way and gestured for the two men to enter which they did. The girl closed the door behind them and began to walk down the empty hall, "Unfortunately Auntie expected you to arrive at a later time. So you will have to wait in the study...If that's alright with you." she looked up at Enrico who nodded. "Certainly that wont be a problem." The girl smiled happily, "Wonderful!" she said and began to skip down the hall.

Enico turned to Father Renaldo, "This is very strange." he whispered. Father Renaldo just shrugged. Frowning Enrico turned back towards the girl and noticed as she looked over her shoulder at the two men, when she saw him starting at her she smiled and her eyes flashed crimson. A shiver ran down Enrico's spine and he swallowed nervously. There was definitely something strange going on and he didn't like it. Not one bit.


End file.
